


Safewording is Hard to Do

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Am'ii would just like Farleau to take this seriously, please. This is just fun silliness. For the "Safeword Choices" prompt for the NSFW Wondrous Tails 2020 event.Am'ii and Farleau are Beetle's mischievous retainers and house servants. You can read about them here:https://beetlebrownleaf.tumblr.com/farleauhttps://beetlebrownleaf.tumblr.com/amiiAm'ii is the Au'Ra (Xaela) and Farleau is the Elezen.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666522
Kudos: 7





	Safewording is Hard to Do

“Teapot.”

The Xaela woman lying on the bed giggled, feet up in the air behind her.

“No,” she replied.

The Elezen man sitting opposite her pursed his lips, thinking.

“Ink?”

“No, one-syllable words aren’t ideal.”

“Well how about… Hydaelyn?”

Am’ii laughed.

“Oh my goodness, no!” she said, “You don’t want one of us to call out a _name_ as a safeword!”

Farleau’s smile spread across his face.

“What, you don’t want me to shout ‘Ah! Hydaelyn!’ if you paddle me too hard?”

“The only name you should be calling is mine, my love,” Am’ii replied, tail curling upwards.

Farleau gave her a look, then rested his hand on his chin once more. The two of them longued on the bed, deep in thought.

“Aha! I have it,” he suddenly said.

Am’ii looked at him, eyes narrowing.

“Truly?”

“Yes!”

“You have a legitimate suggestion for a safeword?” she said, tilting her head and staring in a chastising manner.

“Yes! I have a perfectly legitimate suggestion for a safeword. I promise. It isn’t silly or name-like in the slightest.”

A long pause, her eyes narrowing further. His smile was rather playful, but, to be fair, they were all rather playful.

“Alright, let us hear it.”

“Manderville!”

A frustrated grunt from Am’ii as she lobbed a pillow at his face.


End file.
